Barisan Para Mantan
by Miho-Gumiho
Summary: Farewell, dan setelah itu ketujuh dari mereka tertidur /drug,drown,fall,burned,collision,kill,burst/ mereka mati dengan caranya masing-masing/summary gak jelas! cerita gak nyambung sama judul! all chara death! fic salah rating! buta genre! penistaan character dan OC numpang eksis! chap 1 rate T. selanjutnya T plus plus... nyerempet M/ Kagane Ayumu ganti pen name
1. Chapter 1

Barisan Para Mantan

Ihik kali ini sumber fic bukan dari bias-bias Ayumu, tapi dari para bias temennya Ayumu. BTS. Bukan Buku Tahunan Sekolah ya *plak* dan MV yang Ayumu culik adalah I Need U. gak tau? Silakan googling dan liat MV-nya. Inspiratif sekali, terutama buat referensi bagi manusia-manusia bosan hidup *heh* dan Ayumu mau nanya, nih fic masuk rate apa ya? M atau T? buat chap ini kayaknya taro di rate T aja deh, ntar kalo naik rate ya Ayumu pindahin nanti. Liat sikon aja dulu deh (nih author kepalanya lagi gak beres ato apa? Nanya jawab sendiri =_=)

Ini fic bener-bener gak nyambung sama judul. Kenapa judulnya Barisan Para Mantan? Itu gara-gara liat meme K-Pop ada screenshot MV dengan tulisan 'barisan para mantan'. Yaudah daripada pake judul lagu yang keliatannya malah melenceng jauh Ayumu pake aja judulnya begitu. Wekekekekek. Dan pas pertama liat MV-nya ada buletan angka 19 di sudut kanan atas. Ayumu kira 19 gara-gara ada adegan anu-anu(?)nya, ternyata cuma pada bunuh diri sama ngebunuh toh…

Oh ya, bakal ada 1 OC yang ikutan atas permintaan Doi-kun. Doi-kun! Nih OC spesial Ayumu tampilin buatmu! Sori kalo Ayumu nistain ya kyahaha

Yak sudah, selamat membaca~!

* * *

Disclaimer: 1. Vocaloid milik pengembang masing-masing

2\. BTS beserta lagu-lagunya milik label yang membentuk. Ayumu cuma pijem lagu seuprit

Warning: abal, gaje, nistah, maksa, judul gak nyambung sama isi cerita, tata cara bunuh diri yang baik dan benar(?), awas typi galak! OC numpang lewat dan ikutan main. All chara death. Penistaan karakter sehina-hinanya. Gak suka mohon maaf, tombol back dan tanda silang masih tersedia.

Selamat menikmati~!

* * *

Chapter 0; Prologue

Ketujuh pemuda itu berlari. Langkah-langkah mereka bergesekan dengan aspal menembus gelapnya malam. Saling menarik, mendorong diselingi tawa dan cacian yang terlontar. Selagi langkah terus membawa menuju tujuan, mereka saling berteriak, menghina, sumpah-serapah dan mencaci . entah pada siapa. Saat ini ketujuh pemuda itu hanya ingin berteriak. Mengekspresikan apa yang terpendam dalam hati masing-masing. membebaskan diri mereka sebebas-bebasnya. Seakan hidup tak lagi berarti, mereka terlus berlari. berteriak sekerasnya mengoyak sepinya malam. Hingga langkah kaki membawa mereka ke sudut kota. Ke basement sebuah gedung tua kosong yang tak lagi berpenghuni.

"Yoh, kurasa ini tempat yang sempurna" seorang pemuda tinggi bersurai ungu panjang menepukkankedua tangannya. Ia kemudian merogoh saku. Mengeluarkan sebuah pemantik.

Bagai aba-aba, keenam pemuda yang lain juga membongkar barang bawaan masing-masing. Kembang api, berlembar-lembar kertas berisi coretan, tumpukan foto, botol minyak dan korek api. Lembaran-lembaran kertas dan foto direnggut dan dirobek kecil-kecil. Kemudian dihamburkan, dilempar ke segala arah diselingi tawa dan teriakan hinaan dan cacian. Seorang pemuda pendek berambut putih dan seorang lagi tinggi berkacamata membuka botol berisi minyak tanah. Menuangkannya di tengah-tengah mereka. Seorang pemuda pirang kuncir ponytail kecil beserta si pendek berkacamata melemparkan serakan kertas dan foto ke tengah genangan minyak. Sesekali kalimat sumpah-serapah disertai tawa meluncur dari mulutnya. Dua pemuda yang lain –satu bersyal biru dan satu lagi berambut pink menyalakan korek dan pemantik. Dengan santainya keduanya melempar sumber api ke tengah tumpukan kertas yang tergenang minyak.

Bruuuuusssshhh

"Ahahahahaha"

Lembaran-lembaran itu dengan cepat terbakar. Keenam pemuda itu saling melempar tawa, sesekali hinaan dan cacian. kembang api dinyalakan, hanya sebagai peramai suasana.

"Hei-hei, apa hanya dengan ini semua selesai?" pemuda bersyal merangkul pemuda berkacamata yang lebih pendek darinya. pemuda mungil berjaket biru gelap itu menatap kosong ke arah tumpukan kertas yang terbakar.

"Oh, tentu tidak" seorang pemuda pink di dekatnya tersenyum lebar.

"Malam masih panjang. Masih banyak waktu bersenang-senang sebelum besok tiba" si rambut putih tertawa sambil memainkan kembang api di tangannya.

Pemuda ungu yang juga memperhatikan tumpukan kertas menghela napas, "Besok ya…" gumamnya pelan.

"Hei, sudahlah kalian. Kalian membuat suasana farewell ini gak asik" si jangkung berkacamata kembali menuangkan minyak ke tengah api, membuat kobarannya membesar.

Si pendek yang tadi terdiam melepaskan rangkulan pemuda di sebelahnya, "Yah yah"

"Hei, kudengar beberapa preman dekat café ada yang sempat mengganggumu, Eun?" si rambut pink yang sedari tadi terdiam angkat bicara. Menatap pemuda mungil yang kini tengah memainkan pemantik di tangannya.

"Yah begitulah. Tapi tak apa, aku menghajar balik mereka" pemuda bernama lengkap Choi Kang Eun itu hanya menatap si rambut pink datar.

"Ah, ini membosankan. Dan aku lapar" pemuda pirang kuncir ponytail di dekatnya menguap bosan, "Ayo pergi dan cari makan" ucapnya.

Yang lain setuju. Mereka segera angkat kaki dari basement, kembali menyusuri jalanan pinggir kota. Mampir di sebuah restoran fast food 24 jam yang tampak sepi. Memesan beberapa porsi yang cukup untuk mereka dan saling berebut. Lagi, kembali tawa terdengar. Beberapa kali terlontar ejekan di antara masing-masing, bahkan hingga saling lempar French fries.

Setelah cukup lama nangkring di restoran,ketujuh pemuda itu pergi. Tentu saja setelah membayar patungan. Kembali langkah mereka menyusuri jalan yang mulai kosong. Berlarian bebas di tengah jalan sambil berteriak sekerasnya. Tertawa, saling melontarkan ejekan dan sumpah-serapah. Mereka merasa bebas. Lepas. Seakan memang kebebasanlah yang menjadi tujuan hidup mereka. Seakan tak ada lagi aturan yang mengekang. Mereka bebas, berlaari, hingga ke sudut kota. Berteriak pada langit bertabur bintang. Melepas semua yang terpendam dalam diri masing-masing.

Hingga disinilah mereka. Di atap sebuah gedung tua tak berpenghuni. Duduk berjajar dalam diam. Menikmati pemandangan kota yang terang dengan gemerlapnya lampu. Kembang api yang masih tersisa beberapa dinyalakan. Berputar-putar dimainkan di tangan membentuk pola-pola acak. Seakan melukis di atas hamparan langit yang cerah berhias bintang. Indah.

"Dengan ini, farewell kita berakhir" pemuda tinggi berkacamata itu menghela napas. 

To be continued

* * *

#CatatanAuthor

Um… mungkin disini gak keliatan ada yang aneh ya ._. pendek pula. Gak jelas lagi. ah, sudahlah. makasih ya buat Readers yang udah mau baca. Review ditunggu.

Oh, ya. Disini ke-7 member fic (?) udah Ayumu kasih clue. Yang pasti 1 udah ketauan. Yup, OC-nya Ayumu, Choi Kang Eun! Dia ini visualisasi character dari _namja chingu_ -nya Ayumu. Pendek, kecil (Doi-kun: Ayumu jahat! Lu juga pendek woy!) unyuk, berkacamata. Yah kalo mau bayangin versi 2D-nya Ayumu berpikir dia mirip Hiyama Kiyoteru tapi versi kecilnya(?). ah sudahlah lupakan saja. Toh dia cuma karakter numpang lewat yang jadi tokoh utama dadakan di chap berikutnya.

Anyway, Readers pasti udah bisa nebak dong siapa aja member yang lain?

Terakhir, Review plis *neko eyes*


	2. Chapter 2

Barisan Para Mantan

Disclaimer: Vocaoid milik pengembang masing-masing. BTS dan lagu I Need U adalah hak cipta label yang membawahi.

* * *

Chapter 1: Drug

Pemuda bersurai salju sebahu itu berdiri mematung di depan wastafel. Menatap kosong pantulan dirinya pada cermin. Ia menghela napas, menyentuhkan tangannya pada cermin yang dingin. Menatap lekat dirimya. Kulitnya memucat. Matannya sayu. Ia menghela napas. Keeping birunya beralih ke sebuah rak di sebelah cermin. Tangannya membuka lemari, meraih sebuah tabung kecil berisi pil-pil putih yang mengisi setengah membukanya dan mengeluarkan pil-pil itu. beberapa buah jatuh, membuat bunyi _pluk_ pelan saat pil menghantam air yang tertampung memenuhi wastafel. Pemuda itu menghela napas. Menengadah dan memaksa dirinya menelan beberapa butir obat itu.

 _Piko…_

Matanya mengejap beberapa kali. Kepalanya pusing dan matanya mulai tertutup. Namun ia masih berusaha untuk tetap sadar. Sebuah bayangan semu terpampang di hadapannya.

"Miki…"

Dan pandangannya menggelap.

* * *

Ia tak tahu sudah berapa lama ia terlelap. Ketika kedua keping biru itu perlahan muncul dari balik kelopak yang menutupinya, ia tersadar kalau ia masih berada di depan pintu toilet. Terduduk sambil berusaha menopang tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh. Perlahan dengan tangan gemetar ia berusaha berdiri. Kembali meraih tabung kecil yang teronggok manis di tepi wastafel. Tinggal tersisa beberapa butir lagi. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada pinggir wastafel. Kepalanya terasa berputar hebat.

 _Sedikit lagi…_

 _Dan semuanya akan segera berakhir…_

Ia memejamkan matanya. Pikirannya membawanya pada memori beberapa waktu lalu. Seorang gadis. Furukawa Miki. Gadis _nya_. Piko menghela napas. Ada kilatan terlintas pada iris sewarna langit itu. ia membenci gadis itu. ia membencinya. Namun juga menyayanginya.

Miki. Gadis yang dulu menjalin hubungan dengannya. Keduanya akrab. Namun ia tak menyangka di balik punggungnya gadis itu mengkhianati kepercayaan yang diberikan pemuda itu padanya. Ia merasa bodoh. ia merasa dipermainkan. Sebagai laki-laki, harga dirinya seakan runtuh saat mendapati gadisnya bersama pemuda lain. Bukan cuma sekali. Beberapa kali ia melihat gadisnya bersama laki-laki lain. Hingga akhirnya ia memilih untuk mengakhiri hubungannya. Awalnya ia ba=erusaha bicara baik-baik. Namun gadis itu tak ingin hubungan yang terjalin hampir 5 bulan itu kandas begitu saja. Pembicaraan yang semula tenang menjadi tidak kondusif. Keduanya saling tunjuk. Saling menyalahkan. Saling mencaci. Piko masih ingat ketika tangan mungil Miki menamparnya. Memberi cap merah di pipi kirinya. Dan saat itulah kesabarannya menguap habis. Ia balas menampar gadis itu. mencaci-maki gadisnya dengan kata-kata yang sangat tak enak didengar. Dan setelah itu ia pergi. Meninggalkan sang _mantan_ mengangis terisak. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi. Ia membenci gadis itu…

… namun masih menyimpan sepercik sayang padanya.

Dai ia sedikit menyesali kejadian itu. ia merasa bodoh. seandainya saja ia bisa memutar ulang waktu dan memperbaiki hubungannya kala itu. atau setidaknya berbid=cara baik-baik. Atau meminta maaf atas sikap kasarnya waktu itu. tapi ia terlambat. Sang gadis memilih mengakhiri hidupnya dengan terjun dari atap apartemen. Dan Piko menyesali hal itu.

Ia berpikir inilah saat baginya untuk kembali menemui sang gadis.

 _Semuanya segera berakhir…_

Tangannya terangkat. Kembali mengeluarkan beberapa butir obat terakhir dari dalam tabung. Kemudian kembali menelannya dengan paksa.

Perlahan ia kembali kehilangan kesadaran.

[END]

* * *

#CatatanAuthor

Oh, tolong. Ayumu tau ini bener-bener pendek… jangan komentar apa-apa please. Jujur Ayumu rada bingung mau nulis gimana dan malah hasilnya begini TwT rasanya gak sreg sama tulisan sendiri… dan APA-APAAN INI TULISAN CUMA 610 WORDS #CapslockJebol hiks kayaknya Ayumu bener-bener kehabisan ide buat nyelesaiin fic ini *pundung di pojok kamar*

Kalo Readers berminat, mohon review. Ayumu terima segala kritik, saran, masukan, cacian, hinaan, atau ide mengenai hal-hal yang berkaitan putus cinta/dunia keper-mantan-an(?) karena Ayumu masih single tapi bahagia. Doi-kun bukan 'doi'nya Ayumu. Dia cuma 'teman' dan 'objek penderita' Ayumu doang :P (Doi-kun: apa-apan lu hah?!) please Ayumu kekurangan bahan mentah buat nulis. Ayumu pasti akan sangat berterima kasih atas review para Readers !


	3. Chapter 3

Barisan Para Mantan

Chapter 2: Drown

* * *

Perlahan tangan itu menyumbat lubang dengan karet. Kemudian ia meraih keran dan memutarnya. Membiarkan air tertampung hingga melewat bibir bathub. Mengalir hingga mengirimkan dingin pada tapak kakinya. Ia menghela napas pelan. Kemudian masuk ke dalam bak. Membiarkan seluruh tubuhnya yang hanya tertutupi celana pendek basah terbasuh air. Ikat rambut yang bertengger anteng di kepala ia lepas. Membiarkan rambut pirangnya terurai jatuh hingga mencapai bahu.

Ia mengenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam air. Iris birunya perlahan terbuka. Menatap kosong riak air.

" _Len, aku akan ke Australia untuk liburan selama 2 minggu. Ini akan menyenangkan!"_

Ia masih terdiam. Riak air tiba-tiba merefleksikan sosok yang telah lama ia rindukan.

Rin. Kekasihnya.

Len kembali memunculkan kepalanya. Menhirup oksig secukupnya. Dadanya terasa sesak mengingat apa yang terjadi pada gadisnya itu.

"Rin…"

" _Disini luar biasa, Len! Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat kangguru sungguhan. Mereka lucu sekali! Oh, kakakku, Rinto-nii hampir dikejar kangguru saat ingin memberi makan. Hahaha!"_

"Rin…"

 _Seharusnya kau tak pergi hari itu…_

 _Seharusnya kau tetap disini bersamaku…_

Ia memejamkan matanya. Merasakan dingin air merambat pelan. Membiarkan memorinya berputar ke setengah tahun ke belakang.

" _Kau tahu Len? Saat aku mengunjungi tempat penangkaran koala, aku tiba-tiba ingat kau. Aku jadi ingat kau yang sering memelukku pelan saat aku membutuhkanmu. Dan koala yang kupeluk sekarang, tubuhnya hangat. Persis sepertimu. Hahaha. Dan koala ini manis sekali! Tapi menurutku kau jauh lebih manis daripada koala ini!"_

Len tersenyum kecil. Mengingat sebuah foto yang dikirimkan Rin padanya. Foto ketika gadis itu tengah tertawa saat memeluk seekor koala. Tawa, senyum dan wajah yang kini ia rindukan.

 _Seharusnya kau tak pergi…_

 _Tetaplah disini…_

Ia mengulang-ulang kalimat itu.

" _Ah, rasanya 2 minggu cepat sekali. Besok aku akan kembali ke Jepang. Menurut schedule pesawat yang kunaiki akan transit di Singapra. Tenang saja Len-kun, aku membawakanmu oleh-oleh yang banyak. Bahkan kalau bisa aku ingin sekali mengirimkanmu koala dan gedung opera Sydney. Hahaha!"_

Len masih ingat e-mail terakhir yang dikirimkan Rin hari itu. e-mail yang masih tersimpan di inbox handphone-nya. Ia bersumpah takkan pernah menghapus e-mail itu, meski ia ingin sekali menghapusnya.

Karena e-mail itu adalah e-mail terakhir dari sang kekasih…

Karena e-mail itu menyimpan berbagai kenangan tersendiri baginya…

Dan setelah itu Len teringat. Dua hari setelah e-mail itu ia terima, ia tergeletak di sofa seolah setengah nyawanya melayang entah kemana. Tatapannya kosong menatap layak tv 21 inci yang terngah menyiarkan sebuah berita. Berita yang sukses mencabut setengah nyawanya itu.

Sebuah pesawat dengan rute Singapura-Tokyo dikabarkkan jatuh di laut. Len dengan cepat menyambar handphone, mengecek jadwal penerbangan Rind dan nomer pesawat dari foto tiket yang sempat dikirimkan Rin kemudian mencocokkannya. Sepersekian detik setelahnya kedua keping birunya melebar. Pesawat yang jatuh… adalah pesawat yang ditumpangi Rin. Seketika ia ambruk di sofa. Dan ia semakin lemas saat kabar terakhir melaporkan bahwa tak ada korban yang selamat. Beberapa berhasil ditemukan dalam keadaan tak bernyawa dan sebagian besar dinyatakan hilang.

Jatuh…

Tenggelam…

Hilang…

"Rin…"

.

.

.

Ia tak tahu apa yang tengah merasukinya. Ia tak tahu kenapa ia secara tak sadar melangkah keluar apartemen, menuju sebuah tebing di tepi pantai. Rambutnya yang masih digerai bergerak dimainkan angin.

Ia menatap langit senja yang tampak kemerahan. Memori akan beberapa waktu yang lalu itu seakan terasa dekat. Setengah tahun yang lalu… itu sudah cukup lama. Namun kejadian itu terus membayanginya. Mimpi buruk membayangkan gadisnya tenggelam di tengah laut dan kemudian meregang nyawa. Ia mengepal tangannya erat. Ragu, namun disaat yang bersamaan ada dorongan yang membuat kakinya melangkah pelan ke ujung tebing. Menatap ke bawah, ombak berlarian dengan cepat. Seolah dengan tak sabar menunggunya untuk masuk ke dalamnya.

Ia menghela napas. Perlahan membiarkan gravitasi mendorong tubuhnya jatuh.

Disusul benturan kulitnya dengan air laut bersamaan dengan deburan keras.

Ia membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh tenggelam, meloloskan oksigen dari paru-paru yang membuatnya merasa sesak.

Namun rasa sesak karena kehilangan selama setengah tahun lalu lebih menyakitkan.

Ia tersenyum kecil saat perlahan kedua matanya mulai tertutup.

"Len…"

Ia akan segera menemui gadisnya.

.

.

.

[END]

* * *

#CatatanAuthor

Niatnya sih Ayumu mau bikin Len tenggelem di bak mandi biar pas sama kayak di MV, tapi kayaknya kurang greget. Makanya sekalian aja Len Ayumu tenggelemin di laut biar sekalian nyusul Rin *ikutan terjun* yak dan lagi-lagi ini pendek sekali… Ayumu sedih TwT…

Makasih buat Satsuki21 yang udah follow dan fav, juga chappo yang udah nge-follow. Ayumu terhura pas tau ada yang nge-fav dan follow *pelukin satu-satu* eh, maksudnya story alert itu apa sih? Ayumu newbie di Fanfiction jadi masih gak ngerti ini-itu. mungkin ada yang mau berbaik hati menjelaskan pada Ayumu? Dan terakhir, Review please…

Chap berikutnya Kiyoteru-sensei! Huwahahaha kira-kira bakal Ayumu nistain seperti apa ya? #spoiler


	4. Chapter 4

Barisan Para Mantan

Chapter 3: Burned

Catatan: disini full OC, jadi bagi yang gak minat silakan skip chapter ini. Dan dengan bangga chapter ini Miho persembahkan spesial untuk Doi-kun~!

* * *

Ia masih menggulung diri di balik selimut. Jam menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari, namun manik hitam itu tak kunjung tertutup. Pemuda berdarah asli Korea itu menghela napas. Tangannya terjulur ke bawah, merogoh saku jaket yang tergeletak di lantai. Mengeluarkan sebuah pemantik api. Ia menatap benda di tangannya hampa. Memainkan benda itu di tangannya dan kembali bergulung di tempat tidur.

 _Aku kalah…_

 _Dia…_

 _Bangsat_

Ia kemudian bangkit. Melangkah gontai menuju meja yang tak jauh dari tempat tidur. Meraih sebuah kotak beludru mungil yang teronggok manis. Perlahan ia membukanya. Sebuah benda lingkaran mungil bertahtakan batu mulia tersimpan apik di dalam kotak.

Sebuah cincin.

Ia menggeram kesal. Memorinya membawanya ke masa beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Ia masih ingat akan hari itu. malam itu di sebuah café yang sering dikunjunginya. Ia masih ingat akan gadis itu. gadis mungil bersurai hitam sebahu dengan kacamata marun yang membingkai keping coklatnya. Gadis yang telah dikenalnya dengan baik sejak duduk di bangku SMA. Gadisnya. Yang kini hidup bersama orang lain.

Lebih jauh, ia masih mengingat saat gadis itu dengan riang memanggil namanya. Ketika ia dan sang gadis masih berseragam SMA. Ia masih mengingat saat-saat manisnya bersama gadis itu di bus setiap sore saat bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Ketika gadis itu tertidur di sebelahnya hingga kepala mungil itu tersandar pada bahu tegapnya. Ketika gadis itu kerap kali tertawa di tengah obrolan singkat dengannya. Ketika gadis itu dengan semangat bercerita tentang manga yang baru saja dibacanya kemarin. dah oh –jangan lupa, tentu saja tentang OTP sesama jenis kesayangannya. Ia tersenyum kecil. Gadisnya seorang fujoshi. Ah, ia berharap ia bisa menghilangkan satu-satunya hal yang tak ia sukai dari gadis itu.

Setidaknya gadis itu masih tahu batas-batas kewajaran seorang fujoshi.

Waktu terus berlalu hingga keduanya tumbuh menjadi remaja yang beranjak dewasa. Mahasiswa. Ah, ia sering tersenyum sendiri mengingat saat-saat ia datang ke sebuah café di pinggir kota, memesan secangkir espresso dan duduk berlama-lama disana sambil bertatapan mesra dengan laptop. Ada dua alasan ia sering mampir kemari. Yang pertama karena Wi-fi. Selayaknya mahasiswa, ia tentu butuh akses yang memungkinkannya untuk menyelami dunia maya demi mencari sumber referensi. Dan alasan keduanya adalah _dia_. Sudut matanya kerap kali menatap sosok gadis bernama Miho itu tengah bekerja. Ya, gadisnya yang juga menyandang status sebagai mahasiswa bekerja part-time sebagai maid di sebuah café kecil di pinggir kota. Dan kalau boleh jujur, ia tampak manis dengan pakaian maid itu.

Dan sebagai sesama mahasiswa –meski beda jurusan, keduanya kerap kali terlibat perbincangan. Sama seperti ketika SMA dulu. Ketika café akan tutup, Kang Eung masih setia duduk di kursinya hingga biasanya sang gadis yang akan menegurnya dan berujung pulang bersama. Sungguh bagi sang pemuda momen itu adalah momen paling indah dalam hidupnya. Dan diam-diam di sela tawanya dengan gadis itu ia berjanji akan menjadikan gadis itu miliknya. Entah kapan, namun ia akan memastikan gadis itu sebagai bagian dari masa depannya.

Masa depannya yang terenggut tepat di depan matanya.

Ia masih ingat akan hari itu. di perpustakaan kampus. Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas ketika ia menarik tangan gadisnya ke deretan buku-buku yang agak jauh. Tangan kirinya ia masukkan ke saku celana, mengais lingkaran perak mungil bertahtakan batu mulia yang sebentar lagi akan ia sematkan pada jari manis gadis yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Tatapannya datar, namun menyiratkan rasa ingin tahu sekaligus ketidaksabaran. Kang Eun menghela napas. Ragu, ia menarik keluar cincin mungil itu. Tinggal sedikit lagi benda berharga itu menghirup udara bebas, hingga–

"Eun? Miho?"

 _Sialan_ –seseorang menginterupsi saat-saat mahapenting itu.

Seseorang. Pemuda jangkung yang merupakan senior mereka. Kang Eun mengenal dengan baik siapa dia. Pemuda yang dipanggil _senpai_ oleh gadisnya itu. Ekor matanya tertuju pada sang gadis yang tampak salah tingkah saat ditatap sang senior. Ia hanya tertawa canggung dan menyapa _senpai_ -nya. Diam-diam Kang Eun menyumpahi pemuda di hadapannya itu.

Dan sepersekian detik kemudian sumpah-serapahnya berganti menjadi kalimat-kalimat mengutuk yang ia lontarkan dalam hati.

Sang senpai meraih tangan kanan gadisnya dan tanpa ragu menyematkan sebuah cincin tepat di jari manis.

Kang Eun mati kutu.

Gadisnya. Menjadi milik orang lain.

Dan setelah itu semua terjadi dengan cepat. Tahu-tahu ia mendapati pemandangan dimana gadisnya berdiri di depan altar mengenakan _wedding dress_ yang indah dengan seorang pemuda yang kini telah sah menjadi suaminya.

Sedangkan ia duduk sebagai tamu undangan.

Dengan cincin perak yang masih tersimpan di saku.

Ia kalah

Dan ia menyesali sikap ragunya pada hari itu.

Dan kini ia hanya menekuk di tempat tidur. Memainkan pemantik api di tangan kanan dan menggenggam cincin di tangan kiri.

Cukup sudah. Eksistensinya di dunia ini sudah cukup.

Langkahnya gontai. Ia perlahan melangkah keluar.

Kembali ke kamar. Tangan kirinya menyeret sebuah jerigen besar. Dengan kasa tangannya membanting pintu. Kedua tangannya dengan cepat menumpahkan isi jerigen. Bau minyak meruap memenuhi ruangan kamar.

Ia menghela napas. Tangan kanannya masih menggenggam erat cincin. Tangan kirinya melempar pemantik api yang menyala di dekat kakinya.

Api menyambar cepat. Kang Eun memejamkan matanya.

 _Selamat tinggal…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

[END]

* * *

Miho: Choi Kang Eun… jangan matiiii TwT

Kang Eun: yang bikin gue mati siapa woy?! Elu kan?!

Doi-kun: Miho. Kok lu ada di fic? *baca*

Miho: kekurangan pemain soalnya. Daripada Miho cuma nangkring doang, mendingan ikut casting kan? Kyahaha

Doi-kun: nista lu

Miho: Doi-kun jahat TwT

.

.

#CatatanAuthor

Harap abaikan yang diatas. Itu gak jelas.

Kagane Ayumu ganti pen name jadi Miho-Gu karena beberapa alasan. Panggil saya Miho ya! Dan oh, mari potong tumpeng dan makan bubur merah bubur putih sebagai selamatan atas gantinya pen name saya *puasa woy*

Btw makasih buat Readers yang udah nyempetin baca. Mohon maaf atas ketidak nyamanan di chapter ini karena disini bener-bener gak ada satupun chara Vocaloid. Sekali lagi, mohon maaf.

Miho juga mau minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena update yang seharusnya Kiyoteru diundur hingga chapter depan dikarenakan Miho sedang mengalami masa-masa Writers Blocking sehingga demi kelancaran fic ini terpaksa Miho meng-update chapter berikutnya. Miho tahu Readers pasti kecewa karena jujur Miho juga kecewa karena ketidakmampuan Miho dalam berkonsisten terhadap cerita. Sekali lagi, mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.

Terakhir, Review, please?


End file.
